Mulder's Child
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: **NC-17** Mulder was once married, he divorced the woman, but she never told him about their child. A horrible accident takes her from the world and leaves behind a young boy who doesn't know his own father. Rated NC-17 for language and sex. ully Alternate Universe where Scully doesn't give up William.


Mulder's Kid

**NC-17**

Mulder was once married, he divorced the woman, but she never told him about their child. A horrible accident takes her from the world and leaves behind a young boy who doesn't know his own father. Rated NC-17 for language and sex. Alternate Universe where Scully doesn't give up William.

A knock came at the basement office door. Mulder was absorbed into a case file.

"Scully this is your office too, you don't have to knock" he said without looking up.

"I'm sorry are you Agent Mulder?" A voice asked.

Mulder looked up to see an older woman in a black suit and tight bun standing at the door.

"Ah, yes. Sorry I thought you were my partner. Please come in, what can I help you with?" He asked. Scully walked in shortly afterward.

"Uh, Scully this is-"

"My name is Maggie, I'm a social service worker." She said shaking Scully's hand.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Scully asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I'm actually here to speak with Agent Mulder," she started.

"I can step out" Scully said.

"That won't be necessary" Maggie said, she dug into her bag and pulled out a packet of papers. "Agent Mulder, are you aware of the accident your ex-wife was in?"

"I'm sorry what?" Mulder's face was showing nothing but shock, "I haven't had contact with her in five years."

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news but she passed away last week." Maggie said.

"Sorry to sound rude but why are you telling me?" Mulder's tone conveying confusion.

"Did you not know about your son?" Maggie now confused.

"My what!?" Mulder's jaw dropped and Scully dropped her coffee.

"Has a DNA test been performed?" Scully was the first to regain her composure.

"That is the other reason I am here. Agent Mulder is listed on the birth certificate as the father, but the grandparents are filing for custody. Your wife's will states that should anything happen to her you were to get full custody. For our records we have to prove that you are indeed the father." Maggie said very matter-of-fact like.

"Of course." Scully said looking at Mulder, he seemed to be in shock still.

"We will need a blood sample to perform the test." Maggie said trying to get Mulder's attention.

"Sorry, I'm." He paused unsure of what to say. "I don't know what to say."

"I know this is a lot to process, I'm sorry for dropping this on you. I thought you knew." Maggie said handing him the packet.

"Where is he?" Mulder managed to ask reaching for the file.

"We currently have custody of him, at one of our temporary houses." Maggie said. "We will need to schedule that blood test then you can meet him."

"How soon do you need that blood test?" Scully asked.

"As soon as possible." Maggie turned to Scully as she could probably get more information to her than Mulder at the moment.

"Is this afternoon alright?" Scully asked.

"Of course, here is the location of the facility we use." Maggie handed a card to Scully.

"I'll make sure he shows up." Scully looked back at her partner who had found a picture of the boy in the packet of info.

"Shall we say noon tomorrow to meet him?" Scully asked.

"Of course." Maggie said, she turned to look at Mulder. "He is very excited to meet you."

Mulder opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say.

"I think my partner is still in shock." Scully said. "I'll make sure he shows up."

"Here is the house he is staying at, I'll meet you both there tomorrow at noon." Maggie said.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here" Scully said walking Maggie out. She turned back to see her partner with a hand over his mouth his eyes glazed over.

"Mulder?" She asked walking back. He didn't respond, "Mulder?" He just stared at the photo.

"Fox?" Scully finally said.

"Sorry what?" He tried to blink away the tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I never in a million years thought I'd ever be lucky enough to have a kid." He whispered.

"Do you want to take the rest of the day off? I can take you to get the blood test then drop you at your apartment?" She asked.

"That's probably a good idea" he said putting the picture down.

He got up and grabbed his jacket wallet and keys. Scully grabbed the file and her purse. They walked to Scully's car in silence. The drive to the clinic to get Mulder's blood drawn was silent as he flipped through the packet of information on his son. He didn't even flinch as the was pricked by the needle, normally Mulder out on a show about needles. Scully walked him back to the car and started toward his apartment. She walked up to his door with him.

"Are you going to be okay Mulder? You're being really quiet." Scully tried to get him to talk to her. He nearly nodded at her as he flopped on the couch. "You know, you're going to have to clean this place up. She said hanging up his jacket. "Actually you'll probably have to move to a bigger place."

He just nodded acknowledging what she said.

"Mulder I just set your video collection on fire." Scully said, he looked her with a smile on his face.

"Wondered how long that would take you." He joked.

"Want me to stop by after work to help you clean up a little bit?" She asked.

"Could you just stay?" He asked quietly.

"Of course Mulder, let me just call Skinner and let him know. But just so you know, I'm going to make you clean while I'm here. And those videos have got to go."

Mulder laughed, "Scully I got rid of those videos years ago."

Scully blinked at Mulder shocked by what he said. "Years?" She managed.

"Almost five actually." He said getting up off the couch and started to clear off his desk.

Scully moved back into the small living room area. Folding a blanket that was on the couch.

"Go ahead and ask." Mulder said looking at her.

"Why?" She put the blanket down but didn't make eye contact she just moved on to the coffee table.

"I don't need them, never had." He said watching her.

"What about those one at the office?" Scully asked.

"The guys leave one every time they do a sweep." Mulder laughed. "Normally I get to them before you do. I wasn't kidding when I said they weren't mine."

"But," she started now she was standing there with her arms crossed very confused.

"Frohike has been trying to get me in so much trouble with you." Mulder smirked pulling the photo of his son out of the file and pinning it to the wall above his desk.

"Why me?" She said watching him pin he photo.

"Well asides from the obvious, he keeps thinking you suddenly fall for him." Mulder said putting the file on his desk.

"Mulder" Scully's voice betrayed her shock, she had put two and two together. Mulder looked up to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" he said cupping her face. "But you needed to know before things get even more complicated."

"Nothing is ever not complicated with you." She smiled.

"Your not mad at me?" He asked a smile hinting at his lips.

"How can I be mad at you?" Scully asked smiling back.

"Because I just told you how I feel about you." He said letting go of her face, she grabbed his hands and pulled them to her chest.

"Mulder," she started, "Fox, you have no idea how happy that makes me" she looked him dead in the eye.

He searched her eyes, look for a sign that she was joking with him, pulling his legs. But all he could see was happiness and love. He smiled and pulled Scully into a hug.

"You know, now you really can't run off and not tell anyone were you've disappeared to." Scully laughed wiping away her tears. Mulder put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze up to his, kissing away the tears he placed his forehead on hers.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he said.

"Come on, we need to get this place up to spec. Then tomorrow your going to search for a bigger place." Scully said holding his face.

"Is there anything open in you building?" He joked.

"Well" she started, "you both can stay with me until you find a place"

"You just want to play house!" Mulder pulled her into him with a smirk.

"Is that so bad?" Scully smiled back.

"As long as it's with you I can't imagine anything different." Mulder smiled back. "Scully?"

"Yes Mulder?"

"Can I kiss you?"

A blush flushed her face and she nodded. Mulder leaned in and stopped just short of her lips, she quickly closed this distance. Any doubt he had of her feelings washed away as a wave of exctasy washed over him. He pulled her even closer to himself as if he'd never let go. They broke the kiss in need of air. Leaning his head against her's he smiled. Bringing a hand to stroke her cheek he looked into her took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"We need to clean this place up." Scully said.

"I'm not done holding you" he said.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." She laughed, "right now we need to child proof your apartment."

Mulder laughed, "I bet neither of us ever pictured this. Me a dad"

"It's not that odd." She said picking up a pile of papers.

"Really?" He opened the blinds to let in more light.

"Remember when you first met Emily? Your Mister Potatoe impersonation? I always figured you'd be a good dad."

"Scully? You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Mulder smirked at her, she just blushed. He laughed and moved to hug her again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you sign for guardianship? I'm case anything happened to me?"

"Mulder don't talk like that." Scully's tone betraying her upset thoughts.

"Scully, I've always known being a mom was going to e apart of you, and I can't think of anyone better than you. I know you'd make sure he was okay."

Scully smiled, "if he's anything like you then I'll have my hands full."

Mulder kissed her again. "And what's that suppose to mean?" He joked.

"With how often you end up in the hospital, or wander off. I'll have to leash him every were we go. Oh don't think I have thought about it when it comes to you." She said giving him her classic raised eyebrow.

"Scully I'd let you tie me down anytime" he smirked earning himself a soft slap to the arm.

"Careful now I still have that dog collar." Scully laughed. He just smiled at her as she walked into the bedroom. She came out with a box of videos. And gave him that eyebrow.

"I told you those aren't mine" he laughed.

"Every single one is about red heads." She pulled one out. "Space attack?" She looked at him.

"I've always had a thing for red heads" he smirked leaning against the door way. Scully dumped the box in his arms.

"I guess you really don't need them then." She smirked evilly at Mulder, "don't you dare give those back. I do not need to know that they are watching them" she said walking back into his bedroom. Mulder laughed, walking over to the door to put the videos down.

"I'll just make a pile by the door." He said looking around the small apartment. "Jesus I have a lot of crap"

"Yeah you do." Scully said walking back out. "How about I tackle this space and the kitchen you work on your office space and bedroom?"

"Sounds good to me" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"What?" Scully asked.

"I just," he started the hung his shoulders "really hate cleaning."

Scully snickered and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well unless you want to step on Legos you better learn to like it."

Mulder winced. "I am so screwed"

"Well you've got me," she said.

"I do don't I?" He smiled pulling her in to a kiss. "Clearly I've done something right in the world."

"I'd think that destroying a alien government conspiracy would do that." Scully laughed, "now stop stalling and get to cleaning."

"And here I was hopping I could distract you long enough to forget about that." He started to pick up another pile of paperwork.

"If I got distracted by you that much we'd never get anything done." She called from the kitchen. "Mulder do you own any kitchen ware?"

"I think there is a skillet somewhere" he said.

"What am I going to do with you?" She muttered.

They continued to clean the apartment and Scully wrote down things she thought were needed in the apartment. When she moved into the bedroom she started to laugh.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"You have a bed?" She pointed to the bed.

"Yeah we're else am I suppose to stack things?" He smirked.

"Oh Mulder." She sighed.

"Save that for later" he whispered in her ear. Which caused he to blush.

"Not Until we get you some sheets and something for him to sleep on." Scully said. "So tell me about him, what's his name?"

"Andrew. Andrew Taylor Mulder."

"She gave him your name?" Scully asked.

"I didn't even know he existed until today, she never filed for child support and I haven't talked to her in over five years." Mulder said.

"How long were you married?" She asked.

"A year. It was more a marriage of convience. It got my mom off my back and she wanted to be the first of her friends." He said looking back at the photo. "I caught her having an affair."

"I'm sorry Mulder." Scully said placing a hand on his arm. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't be, I was so relieved when I walked in on them. I laughed actually, I already had papers drawn up" he smiled at Scully. "I'm a little ticked that I didn't know about him though."

"I can imagine. What else was in that file about him?" she asked.

"Well he's five years old, lives here in DC. Her parents moved down here after we got married. They didn't ever really care for me much." Mulder said looking at the photo again.

"He looks just like you." Scully said looking at the photo as well.

"He doesn't look anything like me. Besides the brown hair." Mulder said resting his chin on top of Scully's head. "He looks kinda like you."

"How can he look like me?" Scully asked.

"The blue eyes and freckles." Mulder said. "She didn't have either of those. Of course her mom bleached her skin so she might have them. He doesn't look like her at all really."

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde, brown eyes." He said.

"Really?" Scully asked looked back at Mulder.

"What?"

"Blondes? I never pegged you to like blondes."

"I don't. Blondes usually are more annoying." He laughed.

"And red heads?"

"Know how to kick ass." He said smiling at her. "You proved that one."

She just smiled, "Nice save." Mulder just smiled at her.

"They also say that they know how to have fun in bed." He whispered in her ear.

"You don't know the half of it." She said back.

"Careful now, I might just drag you into that newly cleaned bed." He smirked.

"Well" She started grabbing his hand.

"Dana Katherine Scully!" Mulder laughed as she pulled his hand.

"Yes Fox William Mulder?" She said batting her eyes at him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was ploy from the start." He laughed as he let her drag him into the bedroom.

"Well you're right about that. I guess I couldn't wait until you got new sheets." She said mischievously. She pushed him into the bed.

Mulder sat up as Scully straddled him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. Kissing her she wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. She allowed him and their kiss became heated. Her fingers started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She then grabbed the bottom of his undershirt and pulled it loose. Mulder took that as his cue to start undoing her shirt as well. He started to trail kisses down her neck and then down her chest as he undid each button. His mouth stopped at her breast and traced along her bra as his hands reached around to unhook it. She moaned at the pleasure from his kisses and he smiled at that. As soon as he had it unhooked he had his hands around her breast admiring them and playing with them in his hands. Scully watched for a moment before deciding to push him back onto the bed again. She started to undo his belt and she unzipped his pants. Mulder sat up on his elbows and watched with a quizzical look on his face.

"These just get in the way" she said pulling on the waist of the pants. He lifted his hips which pushed his erection into her slightly, which caused her to gasp, making eye contact he could see her eyes darken and pupils expand. He smirked, in one swift movement he flipped her on to the bed and began to trail kisses down her body as he unzipped her skirt. He pulled it and the nylons off in one motion. Looking up he could see her looking at him.

"They just get in the way." He mimicked. His thumbs tracing along the edge of her lace underwear, causing her to inhale deeply. He smirked as he started to kiss the insides of her thighs, slowly making his way to her center. When he was close he trailed kisses around her pantie line as his hands gripped her hips. Causing another moan from her. He pulled them slightly down but not completely torchering her with kisses as he got ever closer.

"Fuck Mulder." She said.

"I'm building up to that." He smirked kissing her hip bones.

"If you don't do something soon I'm going to make you regret it." She said huskily. Causing Mulder's own arousal to double. He looked back up at her and moved his head to hover close to her center watching her face as he moved closer, running his thumb over her clit and folds she tossed her head back and gasped. He smiled and pulled off her underwear. Moving back to her center he licked the fold and she moaned.

"Jesus Mulder." she breathed.

"Oh?" He smirked licking her again. Her hands gripped the sheets that were on the bed. He placed a finger at the opening and slowly ran his finger up and down as he rubbed her clit with his tongue. He inserted his finger and felt her walls tighten as she moaned again. He continued his sucking of her clit and pumped his finger in and out slowly at first, then he added a second finger which caused her to gasp again.

"Sorry, to much?" He asked stopping his action.

"Don't you dare stop." she said looking back down at him. He smiled and continued to pump his fingers, he moved his thumb over her clit and began to rub it. Watching her breathing become labored he felt her walls tighten as she came.

"_Oh fuck Fox!"_ she came, and she came hard. Mulder smiled as he trailed kisses back up her hips to her breast then up her neck and to her mouth. She kissed him passionately.

"That was beautiful." He said to her. She smiled and then in one movement had him pinned to the bed.

"Well, it seems that your pants are still on. That won't do." She said grinning at him. She hooked her fingers into his boxers and pulled off both boxers and pants leaving them hooked around his ankles. She eyed his member and then looked at Mulder's face. She grinned. "You've been hiding this from me for how long now?"

"You mean all I had to do was whip it out and this would have happened long ago?" He smirked.

"It would have helped." She smirked back as she brushed herself over him. He groaned at the sensation. She moved over and sat next to him, ran her hand on his inner thigh. He shuddered at the touch. "Cold?"

"Hardly." He said watching her every move. She cupped his balls and he inhaled deeply, his cock twitching at the feeling. She cocked her eyebrow as she moved to center herself between his legs. Taking her other hand she gripped the tip of his cock and ran a thumb up and down it. He moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. She grinned and began to stroke him, he managed to open his eyes again and watch, she then licked the tip of it not breaking eye contact, she felt him twitch again in her hand. She smirked and then took him completely in her mouth, she felt Mulder fall to the bed as he let out a deep groan, his hands made it to her hair as he intertwined his fingers with the strands. She moved up and down watching him completely with each head bob. He grunted.

"Scully if you keep that up I'm going to explode." She smirked but kept going. He sat up and pulled her off of him and kissed her, he pulled her close to him as she straddled him again. She gripped him between her legs and positioned him as she lowered herself on to him. Gasping at the feeling. She adjusted and then slowly began to bounce on him. He flipped her on to her back and trailed kisses down her neck as he pumped into her.

"God Scully." He murmured into her neck. He could feel her getting close to her own climax he picked up his pace and felt her tighten around him causing his own undoing.

"_Fuck"_ he hissed into her riding their combined orgasm out. Falling to the side he panted. Scully rolled over on her side and curled up on his shoulder and chest. "Keep that up and you'll be the death of me." He said.

"I can think of worst ways to go." She laughed.

"Fuck Scully." He said again as his breath normalized.

"Same could be said about you." She said sitting up tracing lazy circles on his chest. He looked up at her and smiled. Crashing his lips on to her's.

"I love you." He said looking her in the eye.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." She said. "But that doesn't get you out of cleaning and shopping."

"You really will be the death of me." He smiled.

"Come on, lets shower and go out and get some stuff before the stores close. I will not let you bring a child into this apartment without any food."

"You had me at shower." He smirked.

"What have I unleashed?" She laughed.

"Five years of pent up sexual frustration." He joked back.

She just smiled at him, getting up she turned on the water in the shower. They showered and got dressed again. Driving to a local grocery store they got some food and headed back to Mulder's apartment. After putting everything away they sat down on the couch, and ordered a pizza. Scully laughed as Mulder placed the order, or his lack of an order. She could hear the pizza employee on the other side of the phone call repeating his order before he even said anything. Mulder smirked but agreed to everything the employee said.

"Mulder, you order way too much pizza." She said drinking her beer.

"Hey now, I make a mean TV Dinner." He smirked.

"Well, looks like I'm just going to have to make sure you eat better. As your Doctor, I could warn you about what all that cheese is doing to your arteries." She said.

"And tell me Doctor Scully, what would say, this does to my heart?" He leaned in for a kiss only to stop millimeters away from her own lips.

She closed the distance briefly. "Well, depends, you could have a quick heart pace." Mulder kissed her again and pulled back. "You could overexert your heart muscles." He kissed her again. "You could, continue that." She smiled kissing him again.

A knock came at the door.

"Hmmmm. Hold that thought." Mulder said getting up from the couch grabbing his wallet from the side of his jacket. Opening the door he saw the delivery driver.

"Hi Mr. Mulder." He looking past him he saw Scully. "Hi Ms. Scully."

"Hi Jon. Say Jon, how long have you been delivering pizzas?" Scully asked.

"About two years. Ever since I got my license." He said.

"How long have you been delivering here?" She asked.

"About two years." Jon said.

"If you know what's good for you, don't answer her next question." Mulder said handing Jon a twenty.

"Have a good night Ms. Scully, Mr. Mulder." He said as he pocketed the twenty.

"Night Jon." Scully called.

"Is it bad that we both know his name now?" Mulder asked turning around a piece of pizza already making its way to his mouth.

"Don't pull me into the hole you've dug yourself. Remember, you don't want to have a heart attack." She said grabbing his piece and taking a bite.

"Hey," He mock pouted. Grabbing another slice out of the box he sat on the couch next to Scully. "What do you think his favourite food is?" Mulder asked Scully between bites.

"hmm" She looked at the picture, then at Mulder then back to the picture as if she could tell by looking. "I'm going to say pasta."

"What kid doesn't like pasta?" Mulder looked at Scully. "I think he's going to be a burger kinda kid."

Their conversation continued on like that for awhile guessing things from his favourite color to his favourite superhero. What kind of quirks he'd have much to Mulder's disagreement that he wouldn't like Aliens, Scully argued that he'd be more likely to believe Superman was real than in Aliens. She brought up the fact that he'd probably believe in the boogie monster and Santa Claus. Both of which Mulder proclaimed to be real, although he did say St. Nick had died years ago. Scully laughed, and rested her head on Mulder's shoulder, they watched a movie on TV for a while until Scully fell asleep midway through. Mulder turned the TV off and picked Scully up and moved her to the bed. He curled up next to her and fell asleep almost instantly.

He woke up the next morning to his cell phone buzzing on the night stand. He awkwardly groped for it.

"Mulder." He said groggily.

"_Get up sleepy head."_ Scully's voice came through the phone.

He looked down at the bed and saw that Scully was in fact not in the bed. "Where are you?" He asked.

"_Shopping."_ She said.

"Why?"

"_You're going to meet your kid today, and you're going to have a kid!" _Scully said not really knowing how to drive that home.

"Scully I think you're more excited than I am. What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"_About ten-thirty. Speaking of which we are meeting little Andrew at noon, so get up shower and get dressed. I'll pick you up and then we can drive over to the house. We are meeting Maggie there." _Scully said.

"Wait when did we schedule that?" He asked getting out of bed and turning on the shower.

"_You must have been in a much deeper shock than I thought yesterday. I set it up for you. You didn't seem to respond to much yesterday."_ Scully said.

"I seem to remember responding quite well to a certain event." He teased.

"_You did a lot more than respond." _She laughed back. _"Now I'm going to hang up, wear something halfway nice. I'll be there around eleven-thirty."_

"Yes Ma'am."

"_Your damn straight."_ She laughed. "_See you in a bit Fox."_

"See you in a bit _Dana_" He responded.

"_Hmm thats nice."_ she said.

"What?"

"_The way you say my name."_

"I'll keep that in mind."

"_Okay bye for real this time."_

"Bye." He laughed hanging up the phone. Getting in the shower he cleaned up and shaved. He got out and dressed. He made himself a cup of coffee, since Scully had found a coffee maker in one of the cabinets. He fed his fish and thats when the fidgeting started. Seconds seem to last hours. Finally Scully walked in the door.

"Sorry, I'm late. But I couldn't help it." She smiled and handed Mulder a gift.

"What is this?" He asked suddenly confused.

"Open it and see!" She smiled.

He opened it and saw a small New York Yankee's jersey in the box. "Scully, I think its a bit small." He laughed.

"Thats not all thats in there." She said.

He looked in the box and saw a bigger jersey pulling it out he saw on the back that it said Mulder, he picked up the little one and saw that it also said Mulder. "Scully, I don't know what to say. Thank you." He hugged her.

"I read the file. Andrew likes baseball too. I figured you could give that to him today." Scully said.

"See, I told you you'd be a good mom." Mulder kissed the top of her head.

"Well I've had about five years practice." She said.

"Hey, I'm mature" He said looking at her, "Sometimes."

Scully laughed at him, "Come one we're going to be late if you don't get your butt in gear."

"Hold on." He stripped his shirt off and put on the jersey. "I had to change."

Scully blushed, Mulder took her hand and they walked out of the apartment. Scully handed him her keys and he drove to the house. Parking outside they noticed several kids running in the yard. A black SUV pulled up behind them and Maggie got out. Taking it as their cue they both got out as well.

"Well Agent Mulder, congratulations are in order. Andrew is your son. Officially." she said smiling. "This is easily the best part of my job, bringing families together. Are you ready to meet him?"

Mulder took a deep breath, looked at Scully. "Do I look okay?"

She laughed. "Mulder you look fine, stop asking that. Now go on go meet him."

"You're not coming with me?" He asked.

"I think he should just meet you for now. I'll wait by the car."

"She's right, meeting two people will be a bit overwhelming." Maggie agreed.

Mulder took in another deep breath. Squeezing Scully's hand he nodded his head. "Okay, lets do this."

"Follow me Agent Mulder." Maggie said opening the gate to the yard. The kids seemed to have stopped what they were doing and were watching Maggie and Mulder walk up to the house. Walking inside Scully leaned against the car. She pulled out her cell phone and called Skinner.

"Sir?" She asked.

"_How is everything going Agent?" _

"We just got here. I just wanted to tell you that we won't be coming in today." She said.

"_I figured. Take the rest of the week off. I'm sure Mulder will need help getting adjusted."_ Skinner said.

"I'm sure he will. Thank you sir."

"_Make sure he brings the little guy around." _Skinner's smile could be heard through the phone.

"Of course sir." Scully said hanging up the phone. She looked up and could see Mulder standing in the window looking out, he waved and then suddenly looked down. Scully could see him crouch down.

-Inside-

"Agent Mulder this is Andrew." Maggie said walking up with the little five year old.

Mulder crouched down to be eye level with Andrew. "Hi Andrew. My name is Fox, I'm your Dad." He said smiling as warmly as possible.

"Why is your name Fox?" Andrew asked. His piercing blue eyes digging into Mulder's heart.

"Thats what my parents named me." He said.

"I like it." Andrew said.

"Well you're the first person to say so." Mulder laughed.

"Miss Maggie says you chase bad guys." He said.

"Bad guys, monsters you name it." Mulder said. "Want to see my badge?"

Andrew nodded. Mulder pulled his badge out of his pocket. "See, its says FBI."

"You work for the FBI?!" Andrew's betraying his excitement. "You must be so cool."

Mulder laughed again. "I'm glad you think so."

"Do you have a gun?" Andrew asked shyly.

"I do, but not with me. I left it at home." Mulder said. "I only use it on bad guys."

"And Monsters." Andrew said.

"Yes and monsters." Mulder smiled.

"Where is home?" Andrew asked.

"Well I live in Alexandria. Do you know where that is?"

Andrew nodded. "Thats fifteen minutes away." He said.

"Thats right, you're really smart Andrew." Mulder said.

"Mom says its because you were smart." He said looking down.

"Hey buddy, come here." Mulder took Andrew into his arms. Andrew wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. Mulder didn't think he was going to cry but he felt tears sting his eyes as he felt those little hands struggle to meet around his neck. "Hey, I promise I will not leave you. Ever."

"You mean it?" Andrew asked into his shoulder.

"I do. You know what I brought you something." Mulder said pulling out of the hug. "I heard you liked baseball, thats my favourite too. My partner got you this." He held out the small jersey. "It matches mine." He pointed to his own jersey that he was wearing.

"You like baseball?!" Andrew asked all excited. "Who's your favourite team?"

"I like the New York Yankees." Mulder said a smile on his face.

"Really!?" Andrew said eyes going wide. "They are mine too!"

Mulder smiled, handing him the jersey. "Well then, we'll have to go see a game won't we?"

"Really?!" Andrew's voice getting more excited by the minute.

"Really." Mulder said he too was getting excited, he couldn't remember the last game he went to.

"Well Andrew, would you like to say goodbye to anyone before you go?" Maggie asked.

"I want to say goodbye to Ms. Sarah. She makes really good cookies." Andrew said grabbing Mulder's hand. "She said we could have a cookie before we go."

Mulder grippe the little hand as he let Andrew lead him to the kitchen.

"Ms. Sarah?" Andrew called.

"Yes?" A voice called from behind the counter. "Ah, Andrew, you must be his dad. I'm Sarah."

"Fox Mulder." He stuck his hand out.

"He's my Daddy." Andrew said. "He chases bad guys and monsters!"

"Well he sounds really cool." Sarah said smiling at the little boy. "I bet you're here for your cookies."

Andrew nodded.

"Okay, but you have to give me a hug before I can give them to you." Andrew let go of Mulder's hand and he hugged Sarah. "Alright now, here you go. I made a whole box for you."

Andrew got excited and ran up to Mulder.

"Say thank you." Mulder smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Sarah." Andrew said turning his face to see her.

"your welcome, now be a good boy for you Dad okay?" Sarah said ruffling his hair.

"I will." Andrew said. He took Mulder's hand again, causing him to tear up again.

"Alright, lets go home."

"Alexandria." Andrew said nodding his head.

"Thats right." Mulder said taking a step.

Andrew stayed rooted to the ground. "Daddy, can you carry me?" He asked.

Mulder's heart swelled, he nodded. "Of course I can Buddy." He swooped down and picked him up. Andrew giggled.

"You're so tall!" He said.

"You will be too one day." Mulder smiled as he walked out the door.

Scully got off the car and waved.

"Daddy, who is that?" Andrew said suddenly very shy.

"Thats my Partner." Mulder said. "She means an awful lot to Daddy."

"Do you love her?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I do." Mulder smiled.

"Mommy said that, you have to love someone to be happy." Andrew said.

"Your mommy was right." Mulder said.

"Are you happy?"

"I am very happy."

"Good."

"Andrew this is my partner Doctor Dana Scully." He said as they walked up to the car.

"Hi," Scully said.

"Do you love Daddy?" He asked.

"Andrew you don't just ask those kinds of questions." Mulder said.

"its okay, yes I do love your Daddy." Scully said a smile on her face.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Buddy?"

"I like her." He said as a matter of fact.

They laughed. "Good I'm glad you do. She's the best partner I have for chasing bad guys."

"And Monsters!" Andrew said excitedly.

"And Monsters." Scully said. "Skinner gave us the rest of the week off. But only if you promise to bring him around to meet him."

"Who is Skinner?" Andrew asked Scully.

"He is our boss." Scully said. "He gives us cases that allow us to chase the bad guys."

"Does he chase bad guys and monsters too?" Andrew asked.

"Some times." Mulder answered.

"Ms. Dana?" Andrew asked.

"Yes Andrew?"

"Can I see your badge?" Andrew asked.

"Of course you can." She pulled out the badge and showed it to him.

"You chase bad guys and monsters like Daddy?" He asked to make sure.

"I do"

"But you're a doctor." He said confused.

"I'm a doctor who chases after bad guys and monsters, helping all the people that they hurt."

"Do you help Daddy."

"I help him most of all." Scully said.

"Good, someone needs too." Andrew said, causing Scully to laugh.

"Thats right." Scully smiled.

"Alright you two, who wants ice cream?" He asked.

"Mulder we need to eat food first."

"I want ice cream!" Andrew said waving his hand in the air.

"Alright! But I think Ms. Dana here would like us to eat some food first." Mulder said smiling.

"Okay, can we have hamburgers?" Andrew asked.

"Of course we can." Mulder smiled at Scully. "Say Andrew?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Hot Dogs" Andrew said.

Scully looked at Mulder and laughed. "I didn't even think of hot dogs."

"Whats so funny?" Andrew asked.

"Well last night Ms. Dana and I were talking about you, we didn't know what your favourite food was, so we guessed. She said pasta and I said burgers."

"I like both those things." Andrew said. "So you are both right."

Scully smiled. "Alright well lets get in the car and go get some lunch so we can get that ice cream."

"Daddy?" Andrew asked.

"Yes Andrew?" Mulder asked as Scully opened the back door.

"I love you." Andrew said.

"I love you too Buddy." Mulder said kissing his forehead.

Twenty years later

"Mom! Dad!" a young man called waving his diploma in front of him.

"Congratulations Andy." A older woman with long red hair hugged the tall man.

"Thanks Mom." he hugged her back.

"We're proud of you Buddy." an older man placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Comm-er Will!" Andy picked up his little brother.

"Hey, congrats bro." Will said.

"Did you ask her yet?" Andy looked toward his dad.

"Hush you, right now is about you. Lets go out and celebrate! If my memory serves correctly there should be a pub down the street that has excellent fish and chips." He said.

"Mulder!" a voice called.

The Young men turn around to see a young blonde running up to them wearing her cap and gown. "Hey Jenna." Andy said.

"When do you head back to the States?" She asked.

"I start work at the FBI in two weeks." Andy said.

"You got accepted?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked.

"Yeah me too!" Jenna said. "Is this your family?"

"Yeah, my dad Fox Mulder, brother Will and my Mom, Dr. Dana Scully."

"Its so nice to finally meet you, my name is Jenna Woodhouse."

"Its nice to meet you Jenna." Dana said leaning into Mulder.

"Would you like to join us? We're headed to a pub down the street." Mulder asked.

"I'd love to but My sister is only here for a little bit longer, she's got a red eye flight."

"Ouch. I don't miss those." Mulder said.

"No we don't." Dana smiled.

"Well I see you in two week Andy. It was nice to meet you all." Jenna said waving her hand as she ran off.

"So thats _the _Jenna?" Mulder asked.

"Daaad." Andy whinned.

"Oh stop it you two. Lets go. I believe someone mentioned fish and chips?" Scully said linking arms with Will.

"I'm starved!" Will said.

"Right, you could eat a horse and lose weight." Andy said poking his brother.

"I know. I blame dad." he said.

"Hey now" Mulder smiled as he looked at his family. They walked on a bit ahead of him. Scully looked back.

"What's wrong Mulder?" she asked letting go of her son.

"We defeated an Alien invasion, a secret government that worked with said Alien invasion. I've seen Ghost and things that go bump in the night. Yet, I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd ever be able to experience this." He said tears filling his eyes. "I never thought I'd have such a gift as this. You, two wonderful sons. I wish Sam could have been here."

"Oh Fox." Scully said smiling and wiping away her own tears. "I'm sure wherever she is she is happy for all of us. Now stop making me cry, I was doing such a good job as Andy walked across that stage, don't go and ruin it for me now. I won't be able to stop."

"you'd look beautiful either way." Mulder said kissing Scully. "you always have."

"Mulder I'm serious. Don't make me cry." Scully smiled at him. He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Gross!" Andy and Will called. Much like they use to when they were smaller. Mulder and Scully smiled, looked at their boys and the Mulder dipped Scully and kissed her passionately. Pulling away they all laughed. Scully linked arms with Mulder and they walked down to the pub.

After ordering Scully got up the use the restroom.

"Dad, when are you going to ask her?" Andy said.

"Don't worry, it will happen before the end of the day." Mulder said patting his pocket.

"Dad, seriously." Will added.

"And I said don't worry it will happen." Mulder smirked. "You're both just as impatient as she is."

"Impatient for what?" Scully asked coming back to the table.

"For their food." Mulder smirked. Scully gave him the infamous eyebrow. "now there is a look I haven't seen in a long time." Mulder laughed.

"Well you haven't said anything crazy in a few years." Scully smirked.

"Here we are, four rounds of fish and chips." A waitress said putting the food down in front of everyone. "Enjoy."

The family talked ate and drank for a few hours before the decided to head back to their hotel. Scully on Mulder's arm. They walked by the Oxford campus.

"hey now this brings back memories." Mulder said stopping and looking into a garden.

"What kind of memories?" Scully asked.

"Well that room right there, that was the class room I had my first psychology lesson." Mulder said walking into the garden. Andy and Will stood in the arch way as they watched their parent in the garden.

"I can just picture a little Fox sitting in the seat, doodling little Aliens all over his note book." Scully laughed.

"Laugh all you want, you helped me chase those little green men." Mulder smirked.

"They are gray." Scully corrected.

"Who's the skeptic now?" Mulder smiled.

"I've seen things that don't follow the laws of physics." Scully smirked. "Mulder, do you believe in extraterrestrials?"

Mulder smiled down at Scully. He moved to stand in front of her and then got down on one knee.

"Dana, you've chased monsters with me, half way around the globe and back. You've saved me from so much, and you taught me to prove myself. I always said I wanted to believe, and truth be told you showed me how to. From that cigarette smoking son of a bitch to the little gray men he tried to hide. With all we've done for the quest of truth, there is still one more adventure, case that we need to investigate. So Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?" Mulder said pulling the ring out of his pocket.

Scully brought her hands up to her face, tears streaming down them. She just nodded her head. Mulder smiled and put the ring on her finger. Standing up he kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. They heard clapping to the side. Looking over they saw their sons smiling and clapping.

"About damn time Dad." Andy said.

"Here here." Will agreed.

"There is this chapel that has an Elvis that can marry us. Fourty-nine-ninty-five." Mulder said.

"No Elvis." Scully smiled. "No Ghost, no little gray men. Just us."


End file.
